Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl
by Crowned Lily
Summary: This has been done before I know. But I just couldn't resist doing it myself with Pearl. This isn't Pearl's story but I can have my fun and add her in to the movies.
1. Pirates Ye Be Warned

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl  
Chapter One: Fog Bound**

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction

**AN: **So this isn't Pearl's story. But I really couldn't help but to not throw/add her into the movies. I figured I could have some with it.

* * *

Threw a gray almost impenetrable wall of fog came the faint voice of a young Elizabeth Swann singing lowly as if under her breathe. 

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's a pirate's life for me ...drink up me hearties, yo, ho..."

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call 'em down on us?" Said Joshamee Gibbs as he placed a hand on her shoulder startling her to a gasp.

"Mr. Gibbs that will do." Said Lieutenant James Norrington.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. Bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a mini'ture one." He said returning to his deck-swabbing duties, surreptitiously taking a quick swig from his flask.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Chipped in Elizabeth.

"Think again, Miss Swan. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or wears a pirates brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop."

Not knowing what a short drop and a sudden stop meant looked to Mr. Gibbs who then mimed a man being hung causing Elizabeth to gasp.

"Lieutenant Norrington... I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter." Chimed in Governor Swann.

"My apologies, Governor."

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." added Elizabeth

"And that's what concerns me." Said the Governor.

Elizabeth turned away and looked over the rail of bow. Looking out at the water a parasol caught her attention as she fallowed it with her eyes she a board with a young boy and girl on it.

"Look! Look a boy! A boy in the water" She called out.

"Man overboard!" Shouted Norrington. "Fetch a hook! Haul him out of there!"

The deck was instantly filled with movement and activity. Sailors used a bathhook to snag the bodies as the board passed by. Norrington and Swann hauled them aboard and laid them on the deck as Elizabeth sidles in for a close look.

"They're still breathing," said Norrington.

"Where did he come from?" asked Swann.

"Mary mother of God..." said Gibbs

Attention was now turned away from the boy and girl. The sea was no longer empty. Wreckage from a ship littered the water along with the bodies of its crew as what was left of the ships hull burns. A ragged British flag hangs limply from the stern. The H.M.S. Dauntless slips silently through it all, calling for hushed voices.

"What happened here?" Swann questioned.

"An explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." explained Norrington.

Lot of good it did them...Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it! Pirates!" added in Gibbs.

"There is no proof of that" Swann said a little fearfully. As he pulled Elizabeth away from the rail and the hideous scene in the water.

"Elizabeth, I want you to accompany them. They're in your charge now. You'll watch over them?"

Elizabeth nodded gravely. As her father hurried off to help unstow the longboat. The sailors laid the boy and girl gently on the poop deck, behind the wheel, before hurrying off. Elizabeth kneed down besides the boy. His good looks where not lost on her she reached out and gently bushed some hair from his eye as he suddenly wakes and grabs her wrist starling her. Their eyes locked as she took his hand in her own.

"My name is Elizabeth Swann"

"Will Turner, and this is my cousin Pearl." He said clutching her hands before slipping back into unconsciousness.

"I'm watching over you two, Will." 

His movement opened the collar of his shirt.. Elizabeth noticed he was wearing a chain and tugged it free revealing it to be a golden medallion turning it over she sees a skull gazing up at her.

"You're pirates!" she cried out.

Looking back at the crew she saw Norrington heading her way she quickly hide the medallion behind her.

"Have they spoken?"

"His name is William Turner, and that's his cousin Pearl. That's all I found out."

"Very good." he said before hurrying off.

Elizabeth then stole away to the stern of the ship and examined the gold medallion a wisp of wind hits her face and she looked up to see a silent ghost ship moving threw the fog over the seas. A ship with black sails. Staring at it she became to frightened to move or cry out. The ship begins to disappear in the fog as it passes; the only part visible now is the top where there hangs the frightening skull and crossbones of the Jolly Roger. Looking from the flag to the to the medallion she noticed the skull is the same. The fog then surrounded and closed in on the black ship save for the flag as she watched the skull appeared to turn and grin at her. Frightened she shut hey eyes tight.

* * *

Well it's a bit boring right now. It will get more interesting once Jack shows up trust me. 


	2. Elizabeth's Rescue

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl  
Chapter Two: Elizabeth's Rescue  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction

* * *

Jack stood on the mast of his boat, noticing that it was filling up with water he jumped down to bail it out; as he was doing so he noticed three pirate skeletons hanging with a sign that read "pirates ye be warned" So he and paid homage to them. As he reached the port, his boat was sinking lower and lower until he was at the dock and able to simply walk off the boat's mast 

"What? Hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." They both looked to the sunken ship. "And I shall need to know your name." Said the harbormaster. Jack handed him three shillings.

"What d'ye say to three shillings? And we forget the name?"

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." As Jack saw the Harbormasters money pouch and toke it as he walked off.

Pearl Evelin Turner walked along the beach with her long time friend Drake Jones. Her chocolate brown eyes looked out to sea deep in thought. The voice of her best friend drawing her back to reality

"Pearl!! Did you even hear me?"

"Huh? Sorry… I was just thinking"

"About?"

"I just have this strange feeling. Like everything we've known is about to change" she said as she pushed a few strands of ebony behind her ear. Soon enough she'd find out her feelings where right.

* * *

"This dock is off limits to civilians," said Murtogg as he spotted Jack.. 

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Jack said as he tried to continue on his way but was again thwarted.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Murtogg responded.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a ship like that" said Jack as he pointed to the Dauntless. "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed."

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast 'nigh un-catchable' _The Black Pearl_."

"Well there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." Added in Mullroy.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship."Stated Murtogg.

"No, no it's not." Augured Mullroy.

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

**"**You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

Rolling his eyes at the two Jack slipped away while they bantered.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

"No." Nodded Murtogg

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor?" said Mullroy as he noticed Jack was now at the wheel of the Interceptor.

"Hey! You! Get away from there." Shouted Murtogg

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

"I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship."

"What's your name?" asked Murtogg.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like." Jack replied.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal , Mr. Smith?" Mullroy questioned

"Yeah. and no lies." Added in Murtogg.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack said telling the truth.

"I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Jack spat.

* * *

Meanwhile on the battlements of the Fort Norrington had pulled Elizabeth aside. 

May I have a moment? He asked.

Elizabeth and Norrington stepped onto the platform. Elizabeth walked over to steady herself as she fanned herself hastily trying to catch her breath.

"Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth who was still fanning herself chuckled softly and half-heartedly

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I? must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh? A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

"I can't breathe."

"Yes, I.. I'm a bit nervous myself." Norrington said as Elizabeth fell over the battlement.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth! My God." Shouted Norrington, as he made ready to jump in after her.

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them"Gillette said as he ran over stopping him.

* * *

"…And then they made me their chief." Jack seemed to be in the middle of a story as Elizabeth hit the water. "Will you be saving her then?" he asked 

"I can't swim." Mullroy answered. Jack then looked on to Murtogg who stared back.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." He said as he removed and handed the two guards his effects. "Do not lose these." He shouted before he dived in to save her.

"oh, I got her. She's not breathing!"Murtogg said as he helped Jack with Elizabeth

"Move!" Jack said shoving him aside, as her cut open the corset causing Elizabeth to spit out water and gasp for breath.

"Never would've thought of that."Mullroy said.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore" Jack answered as his eyes fell on the medallion then to Elizabeth. "Where did you get that?"

Before Elizabeth could answer Pearl who had witnessed everything rushed over and was helping Elizabeth to her feet.

"Lizzie. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes. Pearl I'm fine". Elizabeth answered. Jack's eyes where on Pearl.

Just then Norrington walked to Jack, pointing his sword at him "On your feet."

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?"Asked a concerned Governor Swann

"Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth said repeating herself.

"Shoot him!" shot Governor Swann upon seeing Murtogg holding Elizabeth's corset who then pointed at Jack.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

"Yes give him a chance!" Added Pearl.

"Why are you even here Miss Turner?" asked Norrington. Pearl frowned in defeat she hated that man.

"I believe thanks are in order." Said Norrington as offered his hand to shake. Jack hesitatively shook back. Norrington pulled back Jack sleeve revealing a "P" for pirate. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him." Spat Swann.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington said as he pushed the sleeve up even more seeing a tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well? Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship. Captain."

" I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Said Murtogg:

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." Said Mullroy as he handed Norrington Jack's effects.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He unsheathed Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me."

Just then Jack was pulled along to be put in chains. Even then he couldn't help but look over at Pearl his thoughts burred and rushing threw his head. No she couldn't be.. could she?

"Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth stated.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Ordered Norrington.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack stated.

"Indeed." Said Norrington as Gillette moved away from Jack

"Finally." Jack said as he threw the irons around Elizabeth's neck

"No, don't shoot!" called out Swann.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann."

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." He said as Elizabeth grabbed and strapped on his sword then put on his hat on his head.

"Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, malady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said as he pushed Elizabeth away. Escaping by swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads.

"Now, will you shoot him?" Shouted Swann.

"Open fire!" Ordered Norrington and they all fire at Jack who then threw his chains about a rope and sided down to the ground.

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." Stated Norrington.

* * *

Jack entered the smithy, to find a drunk and sleeping Mr. Brown he then poked him to see if he would even wake. 

"Whoa!" he yelled at him seeing if sound would wake him. Once sure he wouldn't wake Jack went to work on trying to get the irons off with a hammer when that didn't work; he used the red hot end of a metal rod to spur the donkey to succeed in breaking the link between them by putting them on two turning wheels in the machinery powered by the donkey. Just then he heard someone enter the smithy.

Will walked in and calmed the donkey. Then turns to Brown who is still sleeping soundly.

"Right where I left you." He spotted the hammer. "Not where I left you." He then noticed Jack's hat and reached for it. Just as he was about to pick it up Jack hit his hand away with his sword and stepped out of hiding.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Will said to him.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me?" Jack said turning away about to leave when Will picked up a sword of his own.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann."

"Only a little."

They begin to fight.

"You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here very good. Now I step again. Ta." Jack said as he sheathed sword and walked to the door. Will threw sword into the door barring the exit. Jack tried to pull it out but was unsuccessful.

"That is a wonderful trick? Except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon."

"He doesn't need one" Pearl said holding up her own sword.

"Pearl, stay out of this, it's not safe" Said Will as he took a sword with a heated tip out of the fire.

"I can fight!"

"No, this is between me and him. You just want to show off."

"Fine!" she said tossing the sword aside sitting back watching as Jack and Will fought. "Who makes all these?"

"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you? Jack said looking down. Pearl couldn't help but chuckle from where she was sitting.

**"**I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

They continued their swordfight jumping onto a cart that swayed under them. Will hooked a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and threw it up so it was embedded in the beam above. In return Jack hit a loose board, which threw Will off the cart. Jack used his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and fell back on the cart just as Will climbed back on being thrown up into the rafters he then cut free a heavy sack that vaulted Jack up into the rafters as well. They then fought, jumping from beam to beam. Jack lost his weapon and blinded Will with sand then took out his pistol while Will cleared his eyes

"You cheated!"

"Pirate!" Jack said as men could be heard trying to break the door down.

"Move away." He said as he cocked his pistol.

"No."

"Please move."

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

"This shot is not meant for you." Jack said right before getting hit on the head with a bottle of alcohol falling unconscious.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Said Norrington

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." said Mr. Brown

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." said Norrington.


	3. The Hunt

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl  
Chapter Three: The Hunt**

**Disclaimer:  
****I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction**

* * *

Pearl wondered around the town with Drake after the day after pirate attack looking for Will who had never returned home. She only hoped she wouldn't be finding his dead body. 

"Over here." Drake called as he knelt over a body. Pearl rushed over to the body the boy was now by.

"Will!! Will wake up" she cried as she shook the young man who slowly opened an eye and looked at her.

"Thank goodness you're not dead" she said hugging her older cousin and only known family member tightly. Will then got up and rushed to the fort Pearl and Drake following not to far behind.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." Will shout to Norrington.

"Mr. Murtogg , remove this man." Norrginton said without even looking up at the younger man.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her." Will shot again not happy about being ignored.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Spoke the Governor

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about _The__Black Pearl_." Said Murtogg.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." Stated Mullroy

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." Will put in.

"No. The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies." Norrington said turning back to Swann. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course."

" That's not good enough!" Will yelled as he tossed his hatchet into the table cutting the map.

"Mr. Turner , you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions." He said pulling the hatchet out of the table then leading Will to the door "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth" he added handing him back the hatchet.

"What will you do now" Pearl asked as they walked away together.

"I want you to return to the smithy and stay there"

"No! What ever you're planning on doing I'm having part of it!"

Will sighed, he knew no matter how much he protested she return to the smithy he wouldn't win this battle.

* * *

"You. Sparrow!"

"Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship? _The__Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked as he examined his nails.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never! They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The keys run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He said picking up a bench and placing it at the bottom of the cell door._ "_With the right leverage and the proper application of strength. The door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed." Will said as they shook hands.

"Agreed. Get me out."

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Will said once he had lifted the door free.

"Not without my effects."

Once outside they meet up with Pearl who didn't seem to happy.

"Make enough noise?" she said in an irated voice. Jack eyes fell on her.

"Who is this?"

"My cousin, Pearl. It's been just the two of us for that past 8 and half years. She'll be coming with us"

* * *

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will said as he looked to the Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her."

"Oh, good. No worries, then."

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will said as they walked under water using a boat to create an air bubble.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

_"_Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Jack called out once aboard the dauntless.

"Aye! Avast!" Will said only to have all the men laugh.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a girl. You'll never make it out of the bay." Said Gillette.

"Son. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack said pointing his pistol at Gillette's nose.

"Commodore!" called Groves as he noticed Gillette and his men in a small boat.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship. Sparrow and the Turners - they've taken the Dauntless." Screamed Gillette as he waved from the boat.

"Rash, Turner, too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen." Norrington said as he looked threw his spy glass.

"Here they come." Pearl said as she noticed the Interceptor set sail only to receive a grin from Jack.

"Bring her around! Bring her around!" Gillette shouted to his crew in the boat.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Norrington called out as he and his men boarded the Dauntless while Jack, Will and Pearl swung onto the Interceptor and sailed away.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" Norrington ordered as he noticed this.

"Quickly men!" yelled a sailor as they attempted to swing back over to the Interceptor but where to late.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack called out as he waved his hat in one hand and steered with the other.

"Set top sails and clear up this mess." Norrington said his voice full of anger.

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them." Added in Groves.

"We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines."

"Hands come about. Run out the guns." Groves ordered the crew. _"_We open fire on our own ship, sir?" he said to Norrington.

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." Norrington replied.

"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!" said a sailor.

That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Said Groves

"So it would seem." Norrington answered aggravation ringing in his voice.

* * *

Nextchapter Jack and Pearl ineract with eachother. Will they find out they are father and daughter?? 


	4. Finding A Crew

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl  
****Chapter ****Four: ****Finding A Crew**

**Disclaimer****:  
I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction**

* * *

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised Pearl and I by herself. After she died, we came out here, looking for my father." Will said to Jack as he sat sharpening his sword 

" Is that so?" Jack said sounding rather bored.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew him. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate." Will said sternly as he drew his sword.

"Will stop!" Pearl demanded rolling her eyes at him "Being the son of a pirate is not a bad thing" Will then rolled his eyes at her.

"Listen to her and put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

**"**You didn't beat me. you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

**"**Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack said as he moved one of the sails so that the yard caught Will and swung him out over the sea.

"Will!" Pearl cried but didn't make a move to stop Jack.

_"_Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy. So?" Jack said as he swung Will back on board and offered him his sword "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?

**"**Tortuga?" Will asked as he took his sword.

**"**Tortuga ." Jack replied.

* * *

"So how dose one come to have the name of Pearl" Jack said turning his attention now on Pearl. Who bite her lip and didn't look happy. 

"I don't know." She answered hardly.

"Surely your parents must have told ye"

"I never really got to know them"

"Why's that dearie?" Pearl sighed deeply and exhaled blowing out air so strongly it blew waves of ebony hair from her face.

"my mother died when I was only two years old.. And... my father…."

"Aye, go on."

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Pearl said angrily as she started to walk off Jack grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him he could see tears treating to from in her deep brown eyes, eyes that matched his.

"What of ye father?"

"He didn't want me! He left me with my Aunt and Uncle!" She said looking away.

"No. Ye father wanted ye, he just wasn't sure he could keep ye safe" Jack said as he turned her to be facing him again her eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"you…?"

"Aye… I'm ye father."

Pearl opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it as she pulled herself away and headed below deck.

* * *

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack said as him and Will walked threw the streets of Tortuga they had left Pearl behind sleeping soundly in the Captain's cabin of the 

**"** It'll linger."

**"** I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

**"**Scarlett !"

"Not sure I deserved that." He said after she slapped him. "Giselle!"

**"**Who was she?!"

**"**What?" he asked before she also slapped him. _"_ I may have deserved that."

* * *


	5. Jack's Crew

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl  
Chapter Five: Jack's Crew**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction****  
**

* * *

Jack picked up a buckle of water and threw it on a man who was sleeping with some pigs.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Shouted Gibbs.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack replied as Gibbs took a minute to ponder on what Jack had just said.

"Aye, that'll about do it" he said as Will threw another bucket of water on him "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will implied. Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders in agreement. Pearl who was leaning against the door frame let out a slight laugh.

"I thought I told ye to wait aboard the ship" Jack said to her. Pearl just rolled her eyes at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have to listen to you." Anger was still strong in her tone.

* * *

_"_Keep a sharp eye." Jack said passing by Will as he walked from the tavern bar to the table where Gibbs was sitting. Pearl rolled her eyes at him once again.

"Don't you think you should give him a chance? Pearl he is your father."

"He gave me up Will! He didn't want me."

"You heard what he said. He wasn't sure he could keep you safe."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less!"

"I know. My father hasn't been around either." Will said as he placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "But I think you owe it to yourself to give him a chance. Pirate or not." Pearl sighed she hated when Will was right.

* * *

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of your on?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_. I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it." Jack replied causing Gibbs to almost choke on his drink.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack stated as he nodded to Will and Pearl.

"The girl?"

Jack shook his head and nodded more towards Will.

"The boy?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?"

"Is he, now?" Leverage," says you. "I think I feel a change in the wind," says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack said raising his drink "Take what you can…"

"Give nothing back." Gibbs replied before they drank down their drinks.

* * *

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot" Gibbs said to Jack as he showed off the rounded up 'crew'

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked Jack.

"You, sailor!" Jack shouted to one.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs stated.

"Mr. Cotton … do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" Jack asked the man called Cotton.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

"Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" replied the parrot.

"Mostly, we figure, that means "yes.'" Said Gibbs.

"O'course it does." Jack said before turning to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad."

"And what's the benefit for us?" Came a women's voice

"Anamaria." Jack said after removing the sailor's hat only to receive a slap.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Pearl asked.

"No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat!" said Anamaria angrily.

"Actually –"Jack stated to say but was slapped_ "borrowed_. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." He finished. Pearl couldn't help but laugh a little.

"But you didn't!" Anamaria shouted at him.

"You'll get another one." Jack pleaded.

"I will." Anamaria said pointing a finger at him.

"A better one." Will added.

"A better one!" Jack agreed.

"That one" Pearl put in. pointing to_ The Interceptor._

"What one? That one?!" Jack gave her an angry glare witch was met with by smirk. Jack sighed "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" Agreed the crew.

"Anchors aweigh." Squawked Cotton's Parrot.

" No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring woman aboard, sir."

"It'd be far worse not to have them." Jack said.

* * *

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will yelled to Gibbs over the storm that had broken upon them well out at sea.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs answered Will then turned to Jack and shouted._ "_We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack replied.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

"We're catching up."

* * *

"Dead men tell no tales_._" Sang Cotton's Parrot as the ship sailed into a lagoon. The whole crew overlooks wrecks of ships strewn everywhere in the water.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs stated.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked as Jack closed the compass uncomfortable with Cotton's long stares.

" Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Asked Pearl.

"He failed to mention that." To mention that" Will added a bit angrily.

" Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Pearl looked towards Jack now deep in thought.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will said mocking Jack's gestures.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will , when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will said

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Pearl asked still watching Jack.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will questioned.

"Aye, sea turtles." Said Gibbs.

"What did he use for rope?" Pearl asked doubtfully.

"Human hair…from my back." Jack said as he came up behind him "Let go of the anchor!" He shouted orders to the crew.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" The crew shouted in return.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"What about me?" Pearl asked.

"You're staying here"

"If Will is going I want to go!"

"No! That's an order"

Pearl crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the code". Jack answered.

"Aye, the code." Gibbs said.


End file.
